Love Hina: All on Keitaro
by KaoraSue
Summary: What happend between Keitaro and Shinobu when she sneaked into Keitaros room? And what happend after that? Are Kaolla going to marry Keitaro in the future? And what were Keitaro doing naked in Kitsunes bed? Rated T for safelys sake. I don't own Love Hina
1. Shinobu's sneaking into Keitaros room!

**Love Hina: All on Keitaro **

**Chapter 1: Shinobu's sneaking into Keitaros room?!**

It was in the middle of the night, everybody was asleep except Shinobu who were sneaking around in Hinatas hallway. It was dark but it Never really got night black in Hinata because of all the windows. Shinobu went towards the landlords room, she opened the door and it scraped in the floor. It was a traditional Japanese sliding door. Whole Hinata was built in the same traditional style.

Shinobu whispered quietly to herself:

-Nobody's awake, nobody will hear. And if somebody wakes up and sees me I'm not going to do anything weird, right Shinobu? No crazy thoughts.

-Why not Shinobu? You know you want to, nobody can hear anyway.

She froze to ice somebody was in the room, but she couldn't see who. The only thing she saw was a sleeping Keitaro laying on his futon (Japanese bed) placed on the tatami the carpet in the middle of the room.

-H-h-hello? A-anyone there? , she asked whispering.

No answer.

-Did I imaged it? , she asked herself, I guess I did, she whispered after a while.

She closed the door behind her and watched Keitaro sleep. He was her dream, she loved him.

-Oh, Keitaro if I just was some older there would be no problem between us.

She sighed, and went towards his bed she sat down on the tatami carpet next to his head and watched him sleep. He looked like a child but he was twenty, it was so cute. She sat there for a while and watched him sleep, and then she bent forwards, towards his face. She had seen Keitaro trying to kiss Naru this way so why couldn't she give it a try? She just wanted to feel how it was to kiss him once, in his eyes she was just a child and she know it was next to impossible for him to accept her as a girlfriend or anything closer than friends. She was just about to kiss him when she bent backwards again and shook her head and blushed, no Shinobu, you're just a thirteen year old girl, you _can't _kiss a twenty year old boy, no! It's just to wrong! After that she sat there a few more minutes the she fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning she woke up with Keitaro staring shocked at her. The sun made the room really light as usual in Keitaros room. Keitaro had his glasses on and sat a meter away from her. Shinobu watched him with a sleepy-looking face. What's wrong Keitaro, what are you staring at she wanted to say but because she were so sleepy it sounded more like:

-"Whads wong Keetaro whad are you staring ad?"

He just stared at her.

Then she realized it, she were for the first thing not in her own room she was in Keitaros room, she must have fallen asleep in Keitaros room, which she really didn't planned! For the second thing she had, under the night, rolled up on Keitaros bed! And the third and worst thing was that her sleeping-kimono had opened under the night so her chest was showing! And Keitaro just stared so she thought his eyes should pop out!

She was so embarrassed and so shocked! She couldn't move she just stared back into his eyes, HALF NAKED in HIS bed. She were so red nobody have ever been redder! This was just like the time Mutsumi had fallen down in Keitaros bed through the hole between Narus and Keitaros rooms (Narus where the upper room and Keitaros the one under hers). It was horrible! She couldn't do anything! She just stared at his brown eyes and he stared into her blue.

-Ehh, she couldn't even say anything!

The thought that she maybe had to tell the truth about why she sneaked in to Keitaros room, made her even more embarrassed. She could see everybodys faces in front of her, disgusted!

-Ehh, she felt like she had to say something to break the silence.

Keitaro just stared.

-Wha-wha-what are you doing in m-m-my b-bed? , he said after a while ,he sounded really shocked.

Shinobu bent her head down and watched the floor. Suddenly she heard a Board being dragged away and after some seconds Naru putted down her head through the hole between their rooms and said:

-GOOD MORNING KEITARO!

Shinobu and Keitaro stared up on Naru, Naru stared at them.

-Ehh, Shinobu said, Naru stared at her with a face more shocked than Keitaros.

Keitaro raised his hand like he was arrested by the police-that was his way to say "I didn't do anything!".

-Kei-Kei-Keitaro, he stared at him and you could tell on her face and her voice that she was furious.

-I-I-I-I haven't done anything I-I-I promise! Keitaro said.

- Oh like I should believe you, you pervert! Are you going to put your slimy hands on Shinobu to, you pedophile!

Shinobu stared in the floor again.

-You should, shouldn't you, she said after that she saw Shinobu staring down in the floor.

-N-n-n-no! It's true I didn't do anything!! Right Shinobu?

She just stared at the floor.

-You perverted pedophile! , Naru jumped down through the hole and punched Keitaro through the floors and up in the sky.

It got big holes after him through Narus room and the roof. It got a little foggy in the room from the plaster and the wood as had torn apart and it flew a lot of chips in the air. Both Naru and Shinobu coughed high in the light brown fog.

Then the door opened and all the other residents at the Hinata-house appeared.

-Keetaro did you got a fog machine? I like it!, Shinobu heard Kaollas voice but couldn't really see her.

-OGI! ZANGANKEN!, Now she heard that Motoko had done some kind of sword technique and after some seconds the fog was gone.

-Naru? Are you okay what happened? Where's Keitaro?, it was Kitsunes voice and now see saw Kitsune standing next to Naru.

-Shinobu? Why are your kimono open and what are you doing in Keetaros room? Kaollas happy childish voice asked.

-Don't tell me that you and Keitaro…., Motoko stared shocked at her.

-No, no, she said, nothing like that, she stared into the ground. We just…

-Keitaro , tricked her into his room that perverted pedophile!, Naru said still mad.

-No, no you are so wrong!, Kaolla tried to sound smart, I saw everything.

-Why did you asked me then?!, Shinobu said like she was about to cry.

-I just wanted to see if you could admit it herself, she looked superior out.

-Yes, Kaolla tell us! What happened?, Kitsune shook her.

-It all begin with me and my new invention Mr. speak loud quiet, it's makes that you can speak loud to another person from far away without a loudspeaker. I also used a microphone and a micro cam.

-Yes, yes Kaolla I don't want to hear about your inventions just tell me about Shinobu!, she said like Shinobu were kidnapped or something.

-Well, after that I had installed my inventions in Keetaros room…

-Why Keitaros room if I may ask?, Motoko asked.

-Because, Keetaro is a funny person!

Everybody looked bored.

-But, anyway, then I went back to my own room and waited until night, meanwhile I ate…

-Kaolla I'm not interested about what you ate!, Kitsune was irritated.

-It's important to you to know what I were eating!, Kaolla said that it was the most certain thing in the whole world.

Everybody stared.

-I ate two bananas… And then I saw Shinobu open the door into Keitaros room. I heard her saying that she shouldn't do anything weird… Oh, this makes me thinking of bananas, can't we eat first?

No! Just tell us the story!, Kitsune was about to strangle her.

-L-let me go!, Kaolla said.

Naru made Kitsune release Kaollas neck.

-Why do you so desperately want to hear about what I did last night?, Shinobu said, blushing one meter from everybody else.

-Because I want to hear about all dirty details you did, said Kitsune.

Shinobu hided her head in her hand.

-But anyway after she talked to herself I told her: Why not Shinobu? You know you want to, nobody can hear anyway. It was really funny Shinobu looked so scared.

Shinobu turned around.

-Then I got away to fetch another banana and then I saw that Shinobu tried to kiss the seeping Keetaro.

-Whaa?! What?!, Keitaro was back. Y-y-you did whaat?! Keitaro stood by the door and looked shocked.

-Don't come and disturb!, Kitsune said and punched him away again. This time through the wall. What more Kitsune said like Keitaro never came.

-Well, she stopped herself in the last minute and after a few minutes she fell asleep. And there is one more detail, when Keetaro woke up in the morning he saw Shinobus chest! Nyahaha!, that last thing she said without any respect at all to Shinobus feelings.

Shinobu saw that she had forgotten to close the kimono and closed it quickly.

-Kaolla!! That's not something you tell other people!, she said started hitting her weak.

-Oh…, Kitsune said, only that… You should be some more daredevil Shinobu!

-But it's nothing like that we are just friends, Shinobu said confused and embarrassed.

-I don't think that friends want to kiss each other, Kitsune said.

-I-I-I-I just…, started Shinobu.

-Love him!, Kaolla filled in.

-Kaolla!, Shinobu said and started hitting her again.

- Well, no harm done, Naru said, I don't care, Naru looked fine on the outside but inside she didn't wanted to share Keitaro with anyone else.


	2. Everybody kiss Keitaro!

**Love Hina: All on Keitaro**

**Chapter 2 Everybody Kiss Keitaro!**

After Naru said that she left the room like nothing ever happened. And after her followed the rest as also pretended that nothing ever happened. Kaolla seemed that she had forgotten everything and now she just wanted a banana. Then Shinobu saw that Mutsumi had stand behind everybody and she went into the room.

-Shinobu! I'm so happy for your sake!, she said with a big smile.

Shinobu wondered what she was so happy about.

-Shinobu, you have to tell me, who's the lucky man?, she continued.

-What are you talking about?, Shinobu said.

-Oh, no don't try to hide it! You're getting married I heard it myself!

-I'm not getting married!, she screamed.

-Then what were we talking about?, Mutsumi said.

-Mutsumi! Don't you ever listen?! I'm not getting married! We were talking about that I fell asleep in Keitaros room, and in the morning I woke up in his bed with him staring shocked at me!!

-Oh, my, my aren't you too young to do that kind of thing? I mean Keitaro is seven years older than you. But it's so romantic! Forbidden love!

Mutsumi watched her with a dreamy face.

-No… we just slept in the same bed… it's nothing like that…, Shinobu got all red in her face and stared down in the floor.

-But you wanted to didn't you?, she said with a suspicious voice.

-Well, maybe but it's… It's nothing like that...I just…

- Shinobu it is against the law and so… But that doesn't mean that you can't! If you want to it's your own decision! And Keitaros of course…

-Yes..but I don't think he wants to…, she stopped and realized what Mutsumi had got her to say, Mutsumi what are you getting me to say!!!, she screamed and started hitting her!

But Shinobu was so weak that she didn't hurt Kaolla or Mutsumi at all. She raised herself and started to run out from the room, but she ran into someone in the door.

-Ehh…H-h-hi Shinobu, I-I-I heard you and Mutsumi talk and…

Shinobu didn't stayed to hear anything more she just ran away from him. Ran as fast as she could through the brown and white hallways I the Hinata house.

Ohh! Shinobu felt so embarrassed what did she say to Mutsumi!? What was she thinking with!? And why, why, why did Keitaro have to hear everything!

-It's nothing like that!, she screamed and started hitting around her.

-Shinobu! Stop! I just wanted to talk to you!, Keitaro were running after her, I'm not angry!

Shinobu stopped and said

-You heard…, then she started running again.

But Keitaro had came up pretty close while she was stopping, and he ran faster that her too. Shinobu tried to run faster but in the Hinata-house white lobby with sunshine pouring in through the windows. She stopped, this time because she couldn't run anymore. She turned around to see if Keitaro was behind her. And he was but he didn't saw that Shinobu stopped so he kept running, into her! Both of them fell down to the floor, Shinobu under Keitaro. She thought she was going to suffocate, Keitaro was really heavy and she couldn't move. He had dropped his glasses on the floor next to her.

-K-Kei-Keitaro could y-you please, mo-move?, she asked.

Then he raised her arm like he was going to do an arm exercise. If somebody should watch now it would probably looked like he was going to kiss her.

-I'm sorry, he said and started searching for his glasses on his floor.

He looked so cute without them. She saw Mutsumi come wandering , when she saw them she said:

-Oh, Shinobu you got your wish come true!, she smiled.

-Ehh…?, Keitaro stopped looking for his glasses and raised both hands like he was arrested again, completely without thinking. When he did like that Shinobu got his heavy body over her again. They stared into each others eyes. Shinobu realized that it was such a great timing to kiss him and she couldn't stand the fact that if she didn't kiss him now she maybe never gets to! She needed to act fast because he was going to raise himself now. Shinobu took her arms around his neck and pulled him down so he fell over her again.

-Oh, my, my talk about bad luck Keitaro!, Mutsumi said.

Shinobu watched his eyes and said:

-I'm sorry senpai I-I-I just…

Then she kissed him.

Keitaro didn't know what to do he just kept standing in the same position. Now he just was really shocked and really confused.

Naru was walking down the brown stairs thinking about how she could get Shinobu away from Keitaro. It wasn't really anything to worry about, she doesn't really believed that it ever should happened something between them. Even a pervert like Keitaro did get that is were just to wrong on so many levels! For the first he was her private teacher and love between teacher and student was really wrong, she thought. Two Shinobu was seven years younger than him! And three Naru knew he love her, he did admit it for her himself at the hospital after felling down from Todais (Tokyo universities) roof. Ahahaha… Keitaro was nuts about her Shinobu didn't have a chance!

Then she saw Mutsumi standing in the lobby.

-Hiya Mutsumi! What are you look…

He stopped when she saw Shinobu and HER own Keitaro on the floor Keitaro were standing on top of her! And the worst thing was: they were kissing!

Naru was about to hit him with one of her Naru punches when Mutsumi stopped her.

-No Naru, can't you see how happy they are?

She watched them. Keitaro didn't look happy at all just shocked and confused. But Shinobu did look really happy.

Keitaro saw Naru come but he couldn't do anything, if he tried to break free maybe Shinobu would think he didn't like her, but he did! But not this way! This was just so wrong! This wasn't okay at all! She was seven years older than him! And when Shinobu had finished he would probably get a BIG punch through the wall! When was Shinobu going to finish after all?

Shinobu felt so happy and never wanted to stop kissing Keitaro, but, she know he had to and she know that the thing she was doing were wrong. She took her lips away from his and watched his brown shocked eyes. She realized him from her arms and both of them stood up.

-I'm sorry…, she said.

-Y-y-you pervert!, Naru screamed sadly like she was crying and ran away.

-Oh Keitaro I'm so jealous! I wish I could kiss someone too!, Mutsumi sounded happy, can't you give me a kiss too?, She asked with hope in her eyes.

-I could be your girlfriend! Shouldn't that be nice?

-Eh?, Keitaro looked up, WHAAT?! N-n-no I mean I have Naru, this was the most shocking day ever and I was just 11AM!

-C'mon Keitaro kiss me too!, Mutsumi started walking towards him with open arms.

-N-n-n-no Mutsumi! N-n-not now! NOOO!, He started running away, this time he could flee because Mutsumi didn't take things so seriously. He repeated the same sentence over and over again running through Hinata. Until, he got to a dead end.


	3. Kaolla's going to marry Keitaro?

**Love Hina: All on Keitaro**

**Chapter 3: Kaolla's going to marry Keitaro?**

Behind him it was a window, in front of him Mutsumi, everything else was blue walls.

-B-b-but Mutsumi? Wh-wh-why all this sudden? We already have kissed once! O-o-on Okinawa remember?, Keitaro tried.

Mutsumi stopped for a second then she said:

-Nah, that one didn't count.

Mutsumi were getting closer. When Keitaro tried to escape fell down on the brown woodfloor but quickly stood up again. He went backwards towards the window. He felt the casement against his legs. Mutsumi just kept going towards him, and he, without any thoughts tried to go more backwards. But it didn't existed any more space! He bent backwards and pressed himself against the window, as got OPENED! He fell down on the roof and tried to grab whatever he could. He did catch something soft before he went down. He thought he was safe but the thing he grabbed followed him out through the window! He tried to get rid of it but it grabbed his leg and made it harder for him to not fall of the roof.

He saw the edge of the roof getting closer, if he fell down there he would probably get concussion. Even he couldn't get totally fine when he had fallen down from Hinatas roof. He got dragged down the roof and tried to grab the ceiling boilers but he fell down from the roof and landed in hot water? Keitaro looked around, he had fallen into Hinatas hot spring.

Started searching for whatever he fell down with and founded out that it was something big in different colors laying on the bottom. He pulled a piece from it over the surface, it was Mutsumi! She looked lifeless.

-Mutsumi are you alright?, he said.

No answer…

He pulled her out of the water in panic and started shaking her. He was freezing in his wet pyjamas (he hadn't changed yet).

-Mutsumi?! Mutsumi?!

No answer.

Oh what have I done?! He thought, could she be dead?!

-I know! Mouth to mouth!, he bent forwards to give her it but then he noticed she wasn't hurt at all she was lying there watching him and smiled.

-Keitaro? Is that you?, she asked.

-Yes, yes Mutsumi it's me, it's me!, he said relieved that she wasn't dead.

-Good! ,she said.

-Wha…

He couldn't say anything more Mutsumi had dragged him down just like Shinobu had done and kissed him. He tried to do everything to break free but couldn't move. Mutsumi had very strong hands so that made it even more hard to break free.

Then Naru come in through the door dressed in just a towel. She stared for a moment the she gave him a punch so he ended upon the roof.

-Isn't if enough with younger girls?! You have to kiss older too (Mutsumi was 21)!? You perverted thing! If you want to kiss anyone do it where nobody can see it! But you just wouldn't dare trying on Shinobu again! You ANIMAL!, she was REALLY angry.

Kaolla came in through the door after Naru in usual clothes.

-What Keitaro gave Mutsumi a kiss too?, Kaolla said, what about me then? I want one too!

-Ah, eh… No Kaolla! You're the same age as Shinobu, you can't!, Keitaro started panic again.

-But, Shinobu got to kiss you, it's UNFAIR!

Kaolla jumped up on the roof (normal people can't do that).

-Oh, c'mon Keitaro, just a small one! And since we love each other I can't see any problems, Kaolla just kept talking with no idea what she said.

-Whaaaa?!, Keitaro screamed.

-Guess what?, Kaolla kept going, when we get older we are going to marry each other and get cute little turtle babies as we eat to dinner, and you and I are going to be king and queen of the big kingdom of MolMol (Kaollas home, she's a princess there).

-There you go Keitaro, Naru said, no more thinking about the future for you, she looked really mad.

- Whaa?! I'm not going to be some sort of king! I'm… I'm just..

-A pervert, Naru filled in, Keitaro when will you learn to never take things Kaolla say seriously?

-Keetaro, I thought it was important for people who love each other to get married, am I right? (No, Kaolla its not).

-And we love each other, right?, she smiled at him, and started crawling towards him.

- I-I-I don't love you in that kind of way! Like a sister or something maybe, Keitaro once again started to panic.

-Then I don't see the problem, she said, In the great kingdom of MolMol we kisses our brothers and sisters all the time!

-But this I not MolMol this is Japan! A-and I'm not your real brother! Just leave me alone! Please!?, He next to started to cry.

-No, no Keitaro I'm not giving you up so easy!, Kaolla crawled closer.

Keitaro once again started to run. He was much faster than Kaolla as crawled; Keitaro didn't know why but didn't really care either. It was hard to run upon the roofs but he saw that he soon could jump to the platform where the wash usually hanged to dry.

He jumped, saw Motoko training kendo, he shouted to her:

-Motoko please help me!

Even if Motoko was the last person he should ask for help in the whole world, but she would probably help him to get rid of Kaolla, and now he was desperate. But that showed out being a mistake because when Keitaro ran past her she used her sword to grip his pyjamas and raised him into the air. There was hanging in the air like a cloth drying.

-Urashima (Keitaros after name)!, she shouted, what's your problem!? You're going to take Kaolla to?! Don't you have any shame in your perverted body!?

-N-n-no it was she as started hunting me! I-I-I just ran away!, he was really frightened.

-You ran away from a girl?! Are you mice or man!? I challenge you to a duel! If you lose you let me run Hinata! If I lose I'll leave and never brother you again!

-I don't want you to leave! And I don't want to challenge you! You're going to slice me in pieces!

-You should have thought about that before you came running asking me for help!

-Say goodbye Keitaro!, Kaolla said coming crawling on the roof, I don't want you to flirt with other people that your wife!

-Urashima!? What did you say to her!?, Motoko stared at him.

-I didn't say anything at all! I'm innocent! I promise I was just trying to escape!, he shouted, let me go and you're going to make a big mistake!

Keitaro watched Kaolla jump over to the platform.

-Here I come Keitaro, Nyhahahaha!, Kaolla watched him like he some kind of food.

-Let me go! Let me go!, Keitaro screamed knowing about that he sounded like a kid.

-Only if you agree my challenge!, she shouted back.

-No, no just let me go!

-Why should I?, Motoko sounded suspicious.

-Because, because… You are my friend!, Keitaro said knowing that it wasn't the greatest explanation.

-I'm not your friend Urashima! You're just a grouse perverted jurk!

He saw Kaolla crawling closer.

-Let me go, let me go! Please!

-I am NOT your friend Urashima!

Then it came a small green thing flying through the air, it was Tama the turtle (flying turtle). She glided through the air and placed herself on Motokos head.

-Kyaa! A turtle I hate turtles, she said and dropped everything in her hands.

Keitaro started running again, down the stairs into Hinatas main building again.


	4. Whatever happened to Keitaro? part 1

**Love Hina: All on Keitaro**

**Chapter 4: Whatever happened to Keitaro part 1?**

1PM

Keitaro came down in a hallway, he heard Kaolla coming down behind him, so he opened the door closest to him to hide, he didn't really cared about which room it was but he opened it and sneaked in. Just in time to hear Kaolla walking down the stairs. Then he heard her running outside the door and shout:

-Keetaro? Where are you?

When he didn't hear her footsteps anymore he turned around. He saw the red walls and a lot of bottles then he realized that smelled weird it smelled like beer or something in that way.

-Oh, hello Keetauro. Are ya goin to sauy that yu luves mue?, a voice said.

Keitaro turned to the right and saw Kitsune-clearly drunk- as low in only underwear on a futon.

-No, Keitaro said with a fake smile, I'll just leave now and let you get drunk alone.

-Nooo, you doun't!, Kitsune sounded violent.

-Yes I do!, he was just about to open the door when he got hit in his head with something, probably some kind of bottle.

It was Kitsune as had thrown it in his head from where she low. He was forced to sit down to not faint.

-C'mon Keetauro, all ai ask four is that yu sit douwn with mi for soume drinks; she said and looked at him.

He probably shouldn't but that did sound better than being hunted by Kaolla. And who knows what Kitsune would do if he refused.

6PM

Mutsumi was wandering around in the hallways of the big Hinata. She didn't really know what to do. She had seen the same things over and over again: blue walls, white walls, traditional Japanese windows and traditional Japanese doors. What she wanted to do was to ask Keitaro if they could do some study together but she couldn't find him! And Naru looked so depressed that she didn't know if it was any idea to ask her. And the younger girls were up to else; Motoko training kendo on the roof, Kaolla building a Keitaro finder and Shinobu was cooking dinner. Maybe Kitsune… Her thoughts was canceled by Shinobu shouting from the kitchen:

-DINNER'S READY!

Well, Mutsumi decided to eat at the Hinata house today and started walking to the kitchen. When she passed Kitsunes door she shouted:

-Kitsune dinner's ready!

It came no answer back so Mutsumi thought that she was drunk or sleeping, it was the usual for Kitsune.

Then she took the stair down to the dining room. Everybody sat by the table with different expressions; Naru looked depressed, Shinobu happy, Kaolla concerned and Motoko frightened.

-Does anyone know where Keitaro is, she said.

Everybody looked at each other but nobody answered.

-Kaolla when did you saw Keitaro the last time?, Mutsumi said and tried to sound like a detective.

-By 1PM I think, she said.

-And nobody else have seen him since that?, she asked.

Everybody was quiet.

-Where could he be?, she asked and looked concerned.

-Maybe Kitsune knows, Naru mumbled.

-Good idea! I'll go ask her!, Mutsumi said and left the room, everybody were quiet and watched each other.

Mutsumi stood outside Kitsunes door knocking and asking:

-Kitsune, Kitsune? Are you there? Do you know where Keitaro is.

Keitaro woke up by someone knocking at the door saying:

-Kisun, Kisun? Ar you therr? Do you knouw where Keutauro is…, in slow motion.

He tried to move but could just roll around. He watched around as good as he could. He felt like he was sleeping on his own futon, but it wasn't his room. What he knew was that his room was white not red. And it didn't smelled funny.

He had a headache and rolled to the other side, he didn't have his glasses on but he thought that he saw Kitsune. And she was NAKED and he was TOO! Keitaro didn't know what to do and the worst thing was that he didn't know WHAT he had done! He couldn't move an inch now when he was shocked too! He just low there watching Kitsunes face.

Then he heard the door opening and he pretended to be asleep to not get in trouble.

-Kitsune, Kitsune?

Kitsune woke up and saw Mutsumi watching her looking pretty worried.

-Hey, Mutsumi what are you doing in my room?, she asked with a sleepy voice.

-I was looking for Keitaro and knocked at your door to ask you if you knew where he was. When you didn't opened the door I started to worry and opened the door to see if you were okay, Mutsumi still looked worried.

-No, no I'm just fine… I thought I was some drunk before but it's getting okay now, she said, I'm sorry Mutsumi I haven't seen Keitaro.

-Kitsune, Mutsumi looked even more worried and said, I found Keitaro…

-Then why are you looking so worried? I'm just fine I'm used to get drunk don't you worry about me.

-Well, did you remember anything from earlier?

-No, I think I was just alone getting drunk in my room.

-Well, Kitsune I don't think you were alone and I think you did more than just that… She looked really concerned now, and worried.

-What are you…, she stopped when she saw Mutsumi pointing behind her.

She followed her finger and saw Keitaro! Laying really close to her, NAKED!? Then she realized he wasn't the only one, she was naked too! What did she do when she was drunk!?

-D-d-d-did I do it you think?, She looked at Mutsumi with frightened eyes.

She nodded and looked really concerned.

Kitsune panicked, this had never happened before! She didn't know what to do, what to say or where to look.


	5. Whatever happened to Keitaro? part 2

**Love Hina: All on Keitaro**

**Chapter 5: Whatever happened to Keitaro part 2?**

-Couldn't it be any other explanation?, Kitsune asked looking in Mutsumis eyes.

Mutsumi saw she was panicking.

-It could, she said, but I don't know what that could be.

-Do the others know yet?, Kitsune said.

-No they don't know yet, Mutsumi answered Kitsune looked relieved.

-We'd better wake Keitaro, she said looking calm, maybe he understands and nobody will ever know this happened.

-I tried to wake him up it didn't work.

- Mutsumi?! Did you find Keetaro?!, they both heard Kaolla shout from outside.

- We got to hide him or something!, Kitsunes eyes was filled with panic again.

- Yes! But where?

Both looked around, the only things in Kitsunes room was shelves with bottles on.

-Mutsumi!? Are you in there?, Kaolla shouted.

She didn't hear any answer. She really wondered where Keetaro was. He was needed for an experiment now when Sarah was with Seta in the USA. She knocked on the door again.

-Mutsumi!?

Then Mutsumi opened the door she looked at her and smiled.

-Mutsumi!? Did you find Keetaro!?, she shouted to her even if she stood right in front of her.

-Eh he he he… No not really, a big crash was heard from the room.

-What, was that Mutsumi?, She tried to walk into the room but Mutsumi blocked the path.

-Umm… Nothing really, she said with a fake smile.

- But I heard it was something I want to see!

- Oh, but Kitsune is very sick and doesn't wants to see anyone right now.

- If she is sick why are you smiling then?

- I'm not smiling, Mutsumi stopped with her smile.

Another crash was hear from the room and it came small pieces of glass over Mutsumis head.

-What was that? I wanna see!! I wanna see!!

Mutsumi looked behind her.

-Why didn't you just say so? Of course you can! Just walk inside!, She moved from the entrance.

Inside the room she could see Mutsumi sitting on the floor looking like she didn't care about how she was dressed. And she was smiling with the same fake smile as Mutsumi!

-Hiya, Kitsune!, Kaolla jumped into the room.

-Hello Kaolla, she said with a fake happy voice.

-I thought you were sick?

-Yes I have fever, she said still smiling.

-Then, why are you smiling, Kaolla started getting irritated, why did everybody fake smile today?

-Because… I'm trying to be happy to forget the pain!

-Smart, Kaolla said, at last a good explanation.

-Yes hahahah, Kitsune fake laughed.

-Well, I'd better go now, Kaolla started walking outside, oh, Kitsune? If you see Keitaro say to him that I'll be waiting in my room for him to come.

-Yes, she said and kept up with her fake smiling, and Kaolla left the room

-Is she gone yet, Kitsune whispered to Mutsumi.

Mutsumi nodded.

Keitaro low on the floor half-conscious. He could barley open his eyes but saw Kitsune in a green shirt, a brown skirt and really long pink socks.

He didn't remember anything except that he for half an hour ago saw Kitsune naked next to him. Or he thought it was half an hour ago…

-And what now? Just let him lie in my bed until he wakes up?, Kitsune whispered.

-I don't know what else we should do, we can't really just drag him outside like that, you know he IS naked.

-You're right but he can't lay there if someone else comes in. We should be lucky that Kaolla didn't see him under the quilt.

Now Keitaro know why everything around him was so hot and why he could just see through a hole.

-Well, guess what I think we should do…

-What?

-Just forget about everything and hope it gets solved by itself.

-Mutsumi… THAT'S THE WORST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD!

-But what else ca…

Keitaro couldn't see what happened because the quilt fell down over his eyes but he heard that a door opened.

-Sorry for disturbing you… But I'm here to get your bedding for washing, it was probably Shinobu.

Nobody said anything and he heard footsteps coming towards him. They were really close to him when someone (probably Kitsune) said:

-NO! Shinobu that's not needed! Hahahah!

-But Kitsune you can't sleep in dirty bedding you will get infected!, the voice sounded near.

-But it's okay I like getting infected!

-Kitsune what are you up to I'm going to wash this one right away!

Keitaro didn't know what to do! If Shinobu saw him like this she would probably never forgive him. He gripped the quilt and when Shinobu tried to take it she couldn't.

-Kitsune this one is stuck!

-It is? I mean… of course it is!

-Did you glue it onto the futon?

-Yea, hahahah!

-Well help me pick it up then! And why did you glue it onto your bed?

-I don't know seemed fun!

-Help me Kitsune!

-But I like it that way!

Keitaro was near to lose his grip. Shinobu dragged the best she could and Keitaro couldn't hold it anymore so he dropped it and he thought he heard Shinobu fell backwards.

-KYAAAAA!, Motoko heard somebody scream.

She stood on the platform on the roof training kendo.

-I'm sure it's that Urashima again, she said and rushed down the stairs.

Where did the scream come from?

-Schhh Shinobu! Be quiet!, she heard from Kitsunes room.

Motoko rushed to the door and smashed up door into small pieces. She saw Kitsune and Mutsumi sitting on the floor trying to make Shinobu (as low on the floor) stop crying. When she came into room everybody looked at her. Kitsune looked like she wanted sink through the floor or die.

-What's the problem Kitsune?!, Motoko heard Kaolla coming up behind her.

Then she saw Naru running through the hallway towards them.

-What's going on?, she said and stopped.

Everybody looked at Kitsune.


	6. Whatever happened to Keitaro? final part

**Love Hina: All on Keitaro**

**Chapter 6: Whatever happened to Keitaro, final part?**

-Ehm… ,Kitsune said, well…

-Why did you scream Shinobu? Why?, Kaolla said and jumped inside.

-O-o-over there, she said and pointed at the spot where Keitaro was.

Kitsune saw that Keitaro tried to cover himself again, but it didn't work out such good.

-Shinobu why did you tell them!?, she whispered to her.

Motoko lifted the upper part of the quilt with her sword.

-Oh, now I'm just dead, Kitsune said to herself.

Everybody in the room got quiet. Everybody stared at Keitaros now visible face.

-YOU PERVERT!, Naru screamed right into his face.

Everybody expected that Naru would punch him, but she didn't. Instead she went outside the door, mumbling something like:

-Well, aren't you happy now, with your new girlfriend and all…?, you really could hear that she was furious.

-U-U-Urashima… WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU DOING? YOU STUPID IDIOT! I HATE YOU, YOU PERVERTED ANIMAL! YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!, Motoko turned around and watched Kitsune, AND YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST TO JUST STEAL NARUS BOYFRIEND!

-B-b-but, I wa-wa-was drunk, I didn't know wh-wh-what I was doing!

Motoko didn't say anything more she just left the room, with Shinobu following asking:

-Is Keitaro, N-N-Narus b-b-boyfriend?, it sounded like she was about to cry again.

-Keetaro? Is Naru your girlfriend? Keetaro, if Naru are your girlfriend why are you with Kitsune? Keetaro are you going to marry Kitsune? Is she going to get turtle babies to eat?

Keitaro didn't answer.

-Keetaro? Guess what? I've recorded what you were doing in Kitsunes room, Kaolla smiled.

Kitsune went towards her,

-Kaolla now you will give me that tape and I'll promise to not strangle you right now, she said and looked really scary.

-What now? If you want the tape it must be something secret in it. Is it Keetaro? Were you and Kitsune planning to take over the world!?

Keitaro still didn't answer.

Kitsune took her hands around Kaollas neck and sounded intimidating:

-KAOLLA? If you don't give me that tape right away it's a very small change that you're going to be alive in a few minutes, DO I MAKE MY-SELF CLEAR?!

-Ok, ok I'll give you the tape… IF! You marry Keitaro!

-Yes, yes… WHAT? WHY?, Kitsune said

-EHHH?!, finally Keitaro woke up from his dreams.

-Because, I like weddings and I don't like to just give stuff away.

- B-b-b-but we can't marry! I'm waiting for a successful man with cash and that kind of stuff.

Keitaro tried to get dressed quickly.

-Why not Keitaro, he's successful.

Kitsune looked at Keitaro,

-No Kaolla he's not…

-I'm going to show your plans on the tape in front of everybody else!

Kitsune could see everybody else in front of the TV watching "their plans to take over the world" with disguised faces. No that couldn't happen. It would be less painful if she just married the guy.

-I guess I have no choice…, She said a sighed.

-And no divorcing okay? They are so sad!

-Okay…, Kitsune felt like a little girl taking orders from her mother.

-YAY!, Kaolla jumped happy.

-Oh my, are you and Keitaro going to watch the fishes together?, Mutsumi said.

-MUTSUMI! WHAT THE HECK IS YOU TALIKNG ABOUT!? KAOLLA IS FORCING US TO MARRY EACH OTHER!

-How romantic, she said and looked dreamy.

-KITSUNE AND KEETARO GONNA MARRY EACH OTHER! EVERYBODY! WEDDING ON HINATA!, Kaolla ran out from the room with Mutsumi following her.

-We have to get some melons, she said.

-Keitaro, are you okay with this?, Kitsune turned around.

Keitaro looked REALLY shocked.

-We don't really have a choice…

-Well, i-i-it's just fine, of course! I-i-its great I'm so happy! Yay!, Keitaro looked very stupid.

-Hahahahahahh!, Kitsune started laughing he looked so funny.

-Ah… Ahahahha…, Keitaro was now confused too.

-EVERYBODY MARRAGE ON HINATA! KEETARO AND KITSUNE'S GETTING MARRIED!

Shinobu saw Kaolla ran through the lobby. Marriage? Like wedding? Kitsune and Keitaro?! This couldn't be true! Her big love was getting married to Kitsune?! They were in love? Something's weird about this…

-EVERYBODY MARRAGE ON HINATA! KEETARO AND KITSUNE'S GETTING MARRIED!

Motoko didn't really believe Kaolla but still, if she was telling the trough? Why?

Naru heart was crushed into small pieces. They were going to marry each other? How could he just do something like this to her.

Haruka just heard Kaolla running around screaming something, but she said,

-Oh, another marriage isn't it enough already?


End file.
